


Rewrite The Stars (Shiro x Keith)

by KHUndertaleFan25



Series: Sheith Songs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Ship It, M/M, Rewrite the Stars, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHUndertaleFan25/pseuds/KHUndertaleFan25
Summary: I just heard this song from The Greatest Showman trailer and fell in love with it. I thought of Sheith soon after while listening to it a few more times. It actually fits them pretty well.





	Rewrite The Stars (Shiro x Keith)

**Author's Note:**

> This song is perfection. Seriously, I can imagine Shiro and Keith singing this to each other <3.

Shiro: You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
But fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight...

Keith: You think it's easy?  
You think I don't want to run to you?  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight...

Shiro and Keith: All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

Keith: If it's impossible?

Shiro: It's not impossible

Keith: Is it impossible?

Both: Say that it's possible

Shiro and Keith: How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours...

Keith: You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied...

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if another Sheith fangirl will make a video with this song and this wonderful pairing? Also, I can’t wait for this movie to come out. I think it’s gonna be the best :3.


End file.
